


Welcome to the Family

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [25]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Switch!Loki, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I really want Thor to hold Loki down in some way while the others have sex with him. Maybe Thor has him pinned up against him back-to-chest with his arms wrapped round him, or he's holding his arms behind his back or he's in handcuffs with the chain looped round Thor's neck (leaving Thor's hand free to have fun XD). However you want to work it, go for it."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that about sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written awhile back for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17830199)  
> I'm so going to hell aren't I? Oh well! As the icon says I'm going to the "Special" hell, where I'll be happily partying with all my readers ^u^

 

“I’m right here, brother,” Thor’s voice echoed so close to his ear it made him squirm uncomfortably in his grip.

“You said it was just going to be us, then you pin me and invite these pathetic mortals in on OUR fun? And they call me a liar,” Loki struggled, knowing it was useless, trying to break free of his brother’s arms looped around his torso and pinning his arms down.

“Do not fear, brother, they are not here to hurt you,” Thor’s lips pressed against that damn spot… Loki couldn’t stop the whimper or the instinctive move to get away from the soft suckling just under his ear.

“Thor, move damnit, something!” Thor chuckled and shifted, Loki felt the brush of skin all the way up his back from the way Thor was holding him in his lap. “Your hips you imbecile!” Loki moaned and went limp in his brother’s embrace when Thor ground within him softly. “Don’t think this makes up for you getting me excited then inviting others to OUR fun.”

“Oh, I know, I’ll have to try much harder to earn forgiveness,” Thor smiled and shifted his head to show the others that it was safe to start. He understood Midgard had a very strict code against taking sexual pleasure from unwilling partners but he was curtain Loki was already enjoying himself if he was giving in so quickly.

“Seems my brother is doubting his ability in bed anymore,” Loki smirked when Stark came closer.

“Nah, just wanting to show you a better time than usual. You know how siblings are, well, I don’t ‘cause I’ve never had any but that’s how the saying goes,” Loki smirked then gaped when Stark sprawled out on his stomach on the bed he was currently restrained on.

“I knew you couldn’t wait to get your mouth on my dick. Pathetic mortal, finally knowing your place?”

“Notice how I’m not kneeling?” Stark smirked, Thor chuckled and fuck Loki couldn’t stop himself from trying to thrust as Thor’s ever present dick shifted inside him. “You know, for me just being a ‘pathetic mortal’ you seem oftly eager to get your dick in my mouth.”

“Well that seems the most effective way to shut you up, giving the available resources,” that earned a chuckle from somewhere behind Stark’s shoulder but Loki wasn’t paying attention when his dick suddenly disappeared down the sprawled man’s throat.

“Seems the most effective way of silencing you both,” Thor’s chuckled behind him earned him a hard clench, he grunted and couldn’t help but shift softly, taking care not to choke Stark with his thrusting.

Soon Thor noticed the jumping muscles in his brother’s thighs as Loki finally gave up trying to be involved and just slumped against his chest panting into his neck, “I told you that you would enjoy yourself.”

“No wonder I liked this one. Silver tongued,” Thor chuckled as Loki’s hips kept shifting, moaning when he started clenching rhythmically. “Better stop, I don’t know how much longer…”

“Don’t tell me you’re a one hit wonder Reindeer Games,” Stark lifted up just long enough to let Loki focus the mother of all glares at him.

“I’ll have you know it takes far more than one to satisfy me,” Loki would have been a hell of a lot more intimidating if his face wasn’t flushed pink.

“Sure,” Stark smirked and went back to work, Loki’s anger vanished instantly and he slumped back against his brother, trying to lift his arms to hold onto something. All he could reach was a tanned bicep.

Loki was beyond caring about choking the mortal between his legs, his hips kept shifting, lifting, trying to drive him deeper quicker. Too bad all that did was shift his brother inside enough to make him whine and redirect his attempts to get him to move. “Please, Thor, just, please!”

“Tony, are you ready?”

Stark looked up toward Loki’s desperate expression then to Thor’s calm smile and swallowed hard before nodding slightly. Thor’s arms flexed, lifting Loki just enough that he could thrust and Loki mewed. It only took two more before Stark’s eyes widened and he nearly gagged before gulping as fast as he could, pulling off coughing. “Damn, you really are a god… Haven’t had anyone choke me in a long time.”

Loki had the most self satisfied look on his face, even being held up by his brother. “In truth, you are not that bad for a pathetic mortal.”

“First compliment you’ve ever given me, I’ll have to have JARVIS archive that.”

Loki slumped against Thor slightly when Stark got up to let the next one in line come forward. “Warning: Steve’s a bit on the mushy side,” Loki rolled his eyes toward where he saw Rogers blush and shove Stark softly.

“Most enjoy passionate partners,” Thor groaned when Loki clenched a little hard. “Thor can be very ‘mushy’ at times.”

Rogers smiled meekly then frowned at Loki’s softened cock as if it was a problem. “I thought you said you were, uh… good with more than one?”

“I am, it does not mean I can harden instantly, I’m a god of mischief not sex.” Loki nudged Thor’s ribs, “If you can get this oaf to vacate my person there would be plenty of room for you.”

Thor coughed at the nudge and smirked, “Don’t believe this means I’m letting you go,” Loki groaned when his brother pulled free then looked up at Thor with confusion when he lifted him so that he lay sprawled on the bed. Thor still had a hold of him. His arms were crossed above his head, in Thor’s lap. One massive paw of a hand looped around his wrists to that he could not simply vanish. “I have you brother.”

That was starting to be a comfort. Loki couldn’t understand why.

“Do you mind kissing?” Steve asked meekly as he shifted nervously onto the bed. Loki laughed, then noticed how worried his currant partner was.

“By the gods, don’t tell me you’re a virgin,” Loki couldn’t help exclaiming. Steve just dipped his head. “Wouldn’t be my first deflowering,” Loki mumbled. “Do what you want, you can’t hurt a god.”

Loki soon became frustrated with the clueless fumbling and inexperience and pulled away, Rogers took it the wrong way. “Would you just let me lead?!” Loki shot forward, as much as his brother’s grip would allow and showed him the ‘proper technique’. Rogers picked it up quick, earning a smirk when Loki was suddenly pressed back down against his brother’s lap while Rogers shifted between his spreading legs. Loki shuddered at the feeling of dry skin pressing against his slick hole before Thor’s hand came into view long enough to get Rogers’ attention and hand him something.

“Oh, right,” Rogers blushed as he pulled away to slick himself before lifting Loki’s legs higher. “Tell me if I’m getting too rough. I’m… I’m still getting use to the serum.”

“Shut up Rogers and shove it in already. I told you, you can’t hurt a god!” Loki arched when Rogers took him at his word. It had been a very long time since anyone had done that, in both senses. “Ah, he’s almost as big as you, brother,” Loki moaned into Thor’s thigh as he bit his lip, trying to shift to show Rogers the proper angle but Thor already reached out to show him. Rogers lifted his legs, hips, higher and Loki gasped and writhed. “Yes.”

“He likes deep thrusts more than shallow,” Thor informed, Rogers nodded because he couldn’t seem to get his throat to stop tightening and pulled his hips farther away before sliding back in. Loki mewed, that same tone he’d given Stark so he knew he was doing something right.

Loki was just starting to harden when Rogers’ thrust became much more spastic, desperate. Thor was running his free hand over his brother’s chest to help keep him calm while a nearly pained look overcame his face. He knew his brother was close, only the fact that he would need to stay erect for the next one kept him from ending his suffering. “Please,” was whined, nearly too soft for anyone to catch but then Rogers groaned, shifting harder, staying deep as he leaned closer and gasped, twitching madly against Loki’s shivering body.

Rogers blushed, “I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright, the first time is always overwhelming, you’ll be better as time goes on,” Loki had a serene look about him even as he lifted up to give Rogers another kiss before he could pull away.

“You didn’t even-“

“I have more partners, I’ll get mine eventually.”

Loki was expecting Thor to lift him back into his lap, he was confused for a second before Barton and Romanoff stepped forward at the same time. Loki smirked, “Am I going to get a show? Are you two going to fight to see which gets to claim me next? That would be amusing.”

Barton smirked while Romanoff approached with a neutral expression. It wasn’t until after the bed dipped a second time once she’d straddled his waist for him to realize they were both in the bed. “We don’t mind sharing,” Barton said from behind Romanoff’s form while she finally smiled at him and ran her hand up his crossed arms over Thor’s grip. Old habit, dealing with a (past) hostile, she wanted to make sure he wouldn’t turn into a present hostile. Thor smiled at her knowingly and simply tightened his grip a touch more. Loki instantly groaned and tugged at his arms, knowing he’d have bruises if he kept it up.

Romanoff made a grab at the bottle that had been passed around and slathered Loki’s cock with lube, making his brows arch. “Hey, the show’s been hot, I’m just not taking anything that sized without lube.”

Barton chuckled and turned down the bottle, “Seems he’s good without it.”

Loki’s head lolled back as Romanoff slid down him, grunting when he felt himself press against her. “Do not take offence; I tend to have that problem with women.”

“Fine by me, I love a deep fucking,” Loki shook slightly when she let her weight force him harder against her end, making it give a bit.

Loki moaned as he felt Barton slip into his stretched passage, “Damn Nat, he’s loose as fuck.”

“Feeling inadequate?”

“Hell no, just,” Barton moaned at how easily he slid back out and pressed in just as the channel tightened enough to cause a delicious ripple effect over his cock. “Damn…”

“I knew you had a thing for sloppy seconds,” Romanoff laughed, whining softly when she forgot her position and let too much weight force Loki harder against her cervix.

“I’d offer help, if my hands were free,” Loki tried, smirking up at Thor who just shook his head smiling back.

“I’m good. Clint, a hand?”

“Sure Nat,” Barton let Loki loop his legs around his waist to keep the angle while Romanoff pulled off to turn around and face him. She settled her knees on his thighs when she settled back onto Loki’s cock. They both knew they’d have bruises like you wouldn’t believe with the way she was using his legs as an equalizer but they weren’t actually in a position to care.

Loki’s head was thrown back, only really able to grind back as they both started moving. Thor’s hands stayed at his wrists, regardless of how he thrashed or pulled. “I suggest you both finish quickly, I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”

Thor chuckled and leaned over to whisper something to Romanoff whose eyes widened a little bit and she nudged Clint to hurry up. “What did I miss?” was asked from across the room.

“My brother may not look it, but he is strong. I suggested Clint finish quickly before Loki crushes him.”

“Shit, you couldn’t have told me that before?!” Barton growled while Loki laughed, causing him to gasp and jerk within him. “Loki, do NOT do that again.”

“I did not squeeze that hard, don’t tell me you’re frail.”

“I’m not frail, I just don’t want to come yet,” Barton spat back, making Loki chuckle and clench again.

“You should while you can,” Loki whispered it, and still somehow held more command than anyone else in the room!

“Damnit, fine. Hate leaving partners hanging like that,” Barton was grumbling to himself. Romanoff just shook her head and tried to distract him with kissing.

Loki absently pulled on Thor’s grip, trying to distract himself by any means when Romanoff started clenching around him. “May want to hurry up…”

Barton’s thrusting became harsher, needier until finally Loki felt the tell tale signs of release. “Pull out,” he gasped, trying to keep his body from clenching as he felt his orgasm creeping in.

“Fuck,” Barton winced as he pulled free, having just caught a taste of how hard Loki really could grip him. “Damn, shit,” he ground out, hold himself at the tremble of pain shooting through his cock. “Fuck Loki, you’re an orgasm ruiner, you know that!”

“I’m sorry, I tried to warn you,” Loki panted out as Romanoff road him through her own. “You’re alright?”

“I will be, damn… Fucking hurts about as bad as when Tasha told me to stop flirting with her…” Romanoff looked very concerned when she pulled away and, slightly stumbling, went over to make sure her teammate was alright when he left the bed. “I’m alright, really, it wasn’t that bad, it just happened at the worst possible time.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Loki smiled softly, though he didn’t look anywhere but up at the ceiling.

“Maybe after you’ve had a chance to settle in, then we’ll talk,” Barton smirked at him, Loki actually smiled back.

“It’s, what is it they’re always saying? A date?”

“Usually that includes dinner and a show, not just sex.”

“Ah,” Loki said, starting to feel pleasantly sated. “Aren’t we missing one?” Thor smiled and nodded before looking up. Loki tensed up when he saw Banner approaching. “Uh, I don’t suppose we could skip him could we?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just me, not Him,” Banner responded before Thor could say anything.

“Forgive me if I believe you may still be a bit cross with me,” Loki grumbled, bringing his knees up so he could push himself closer to his brother. Thor, for once, took pitty and let his brother settle back in his lap.

“The opposite actually, I’m sorry for what the other guy did. Let me apologize,” Loki flinched when Banner came close enough to climb onto the bed in front of him. His position was extremely compromising to say the least but that only make Banner smile nervously. “I kinda need you hard for this,” Loki gave a nervous laugh, trying to find a comeback for that when Banner just leaned down and lick along the crease of his sack. “Tell me to stop, I will, otherwise I’m going to apologize…”

Loki forced himself to relax, though once slick fingers slid inside him to brush just right there wasn’t much thought left. Wasn’t much of anything left really. So that’s why they waited, they wanted him pliant, to a point. Aware, involved but they wanted him so fucked out he wouldn’t really care the fact that one false move could have this ending up just like the invasion had. One massive cluster fuck, pardon the phrase. “Is this alright?”

“Banner, if you do not get your mouth back where it was I will gladly face your greener half just to be able to kick you through a wall…”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Banner laughed before going back to sucking a firm orb into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue.

“You’ve been around me too long, usually you’d back down if someone said something like that,” Stark’s voice made Loki growl. “Don’t you dare respond or I’ll make you hit him on the way through.” Loki moaned when Bruce chuckled, still gripping intimate parts of him with those lips before moving on to the other neglected orb. “Could you…” Loki shifted his hips, bringing Banner’s attention back to the fact he’d stopped moving his fingers, he was rewarded with a muffled voice sounding suspiciously like ‘sorry’ then moving fingers. “Ah, yes.”

It didn’t take too much longer until Banner smiled and wrapped his hand around Loki’s renewed erection. “Can I stop now?”

Loki’s head fell forward when Banner started stroking him, “I didn’t think you one on the receiving end.”

“Usually, I’m not. Now, I seem to have to be otherwise it can end messy,” Loki wasn’t even listening to half of that which was probably a good thing. “Cold,” Loki blinked then rolled his eyes at the feeling of new, slightly cool lube slipping over him.

“You do not have to commentate everything Banner, unlike you most people do like a few surprises.”

“Mine end up being a lot worse than most,” Banner smiled softly before settling his hands on Loki’s shoulders and straddling his hips.

“Understandable,” Loki grumbled, more to himself than anything then blinked when Thor’s gripped returned to around his torso as it had been before. “This again?”

“I do not want you to surprise Bruce by doing anything spontaneous,” Loki rolled his eyes at his brother’s voice, like gripping someone’s dick could be viewed as ‘spontaneous’…

“I’m going to-“

“Ugh, Banner, just get on my dick if that’s what you’re wanting,” Loki tried to reach out to grip his hips, they were just enough out of reach that only his fingertips brushed, not enough to get a hold.

“Old habit,” Banner smiled and lowered himself, earning a moan from Loki.

Loki’s head fell back against Thor as he tried to shift his hips, too bad his brother was holding him completely still now. “Tight,” was moaned out, making Thor chuckle.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Thor asked once Banner had finally adjusted. It took a few attempts to focus dark eyes on him but he shook his head smiling. “I’m going to pick you both up so, no surprises.”

Banner still gripped Loki’s shoulders tight when the body under him was lifted, gasping when he lost his footing just enough to sink deeper onto him. The two under him shook at the deep growl that escaped when he suddenly buried his head in Loki’s chest, panting.

“Bruce, everything okay?”

“Yeah, just, wasn’t expecting that.” Loki felt a pat on his chest, “Don’t go soft, please. I really need to do this.”

Loki gulped and nodded, lifting his arms as much as he could to carefully set them against Banner’s skin in comfort. “You think you scared me?” All smirk, all snark, not an ounce of it was true but it was enough to keep his ego intact and let him twitch his hips to show he was still in the game.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t think I could start over again without getting frustrated…” Banner started careful, tentative, gentle. Loki expected him to react like the beast, once the pleasure started building, to be nothing but an explosion of movement and need. But he wasn’t, just gentle, slow, steady… The only times it faulted was when Thor threw them off the rhythm. Moving suddenly or too hard, resulting in a gasp (Loki) a growl (Banner) and resulting in him stilling until he could get the rhythm back.

“Please,” Loki finally asked after Banner’s slowdowns had stopped two orgasms. The third was getting closer, he knew it would happen again, Thor was getting that damnable twitch in his hips that signaled a harsh thrust that would buck them again.

“Thor, stop,” Banner growled out just in time to stop it from happening. Thor instantly went stock still at the much too deep voice and Loki shifted, Banner countered and it was over. Banner stayed relatively quiet, clutching to Loki as if he would keep him from flying apart while Loki screamed and shook so hard Thor had to hold him tighter to keep them all on the bed.

Banner pulled away the moment he could stop the excessive twitching, rolling to the side to try to catch his breath. Loki was watching him, even in the aftermath. Even with Thor’s movement making his eyes cross as the orgasm piqued again, he couldn’t look away. Not until he knew Banner was completely in control, until he knew the beast wouldn’t be involved…

“It’s okay, he won’t hurt you again,” Banner smiled even as Loki’s back straightened when Thor got tired of being ignored and did SOMETHING that probably involved estimming from the slight crackle of electricity in the air.

Loki’s hand twitched when he blinked. “Huh?”

“Thor knocked you out, with sex. Dude, I’m feeling inferior over here,” Loki blinked at the dark mop of hair that belonged to Stark at the edge of the bed.

“He’s a god, idiot, you should feel inferior.”

“Yeah, well, just wait until I figure out how he did that trick. Then we’ll see who’s inferior,” Thor just chuckled at them, Loki sighed and snuggled against the arm around his chest.

“Are you ever going to let me go brother?”

Thor shook his head, “No brother, I won’t lose you again.”

Half the bed chuckled, making Loki blink at the warm bodies against his. “What he’s trying to say it ‘welcome to the family’,” Banner mumbled as he snuggled his messy curls into his side. “Now quiet down, some of us are tired from fighting back a rage monster.” The bed erupted into laughter and Loki offered a pillow to help him muffle the sound, “Thanks.”

“No, thank you.”

 


End file.
